


Harness

by tabbystardust



Category: Sherlock Holmes (Downey films)
Genre: Bondage, Gen, Manip
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-23
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:18:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1348840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbystardust/pseuds/tabbystardust
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A picture from Watson's collection of naughty photographs?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Harness




End file.
